The known way in which projection exposure apparatuses for semiconductor lithography work is based on the idea that structures, that is to say for example conductor tracks, but also transistors or the like, are produced on semiconductor components by an image of structures that are present on a mask, known as a reticle, being projected via a lens onto a photosensitive resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer and by the desired topography of the component being produced sequentially in subsequent steps, in particular by corresponding coating or etching processes. This generally involves the lens bringing about a considerable reduction in the size of the structures that are present on the reticle, usually by 4-10 times.
Produced structures can have dimensions in the range of several nanometers, which can impose considerable desired properties for the quality of the lens that is used for the exposure. In particular, it is desirable to be able to compensate for any image errors as quickly as possible and in a way appropriate for the situation. So-called manipulators may be used for example for error correction. Such manipulators may in particular include optical elements, which can be moved or deformed via suitable actuators for locally influencing a wavefront.
A corresponding concept is described in European Patent EP 1 014 139 B1. The document mentioned discloses, inter alia, a projection exposure apparatus that includes a manipulator with an optical element, such as for example a lens or mirror, which is deformed in a specifically selective manner by actuating units for purposes of optical correction. In EP 1 014 139 B1, the concept pursued there is explained on the basis of a deformable lens.